A Valentine's Day Surprise
by RexieCakes
Summary: Garth And Humphrey are planning something big for their mates, however Lilly and Kate want to know what their mates are up to after not seeing them for a while, can Humphrey and Garth keep this surprise a secret?Or will the sisters find out before they're supposed too? Garth x Lilly/ Kate x Humphrey Valentine's Day one-shot!C:


"Psst Humphrey!"Garth whispered.

The gray wolf opened his eyes and looked towards the entrance of the den.

"Garth!Are you sure we should go right now?"Humphrey asked.

"Yes!We must have everything in place for tonight!"Garth answered quietly.

Humphrey nodded and then stood up carefully not to wake Kate who was laying beside him, and made his way out of the den.

"Okay now let's get to it!"Garth added running off in the direction of the hunting grounds.

"Wait for me!"Humphrey replied as he ran after Garth.

"I'm waiting coyote!"Garth laughed as he stopped running.

"Haha very funny barf,"Humphrey smirked as he walked up to his friend.

"Come on I gotta get this hunting done so we can start!"Garth barked as he began to run again.

Humphrey rolled his eyes and quickly caught up to Garth and the two ran quickly to the hunting grounds.

When they arrived that the hunting grounds Can-do, and Hutch were there waiting along with Scar, and Claw.

"You guys ready?"Garth asked.

"Yep!"The other hunters replied in unison.

"Alrightly then let's get to it!"Garth responded leading the other alphas down into the valley.

Humphrey watched on the sides while the group hunted down some yummy looking caribou for the rest of the pack.

After they were done Garth was excused from delivering the meat to the other wolves, and met Humphrey back where he had last left him.

"Alright they're taking today's breakfast to the others without me so come on let's get to work,"Garth said.

"Okay,"Humphrey replied as he followed Garth to a field of flowers.

"Kate loves these!"Humphrey cheered seeing the purple flowers that she would always wear in her hair.

"And I bet Lilly would love these!"Garth pointed out looking at some red Roses.

"I agree,"Humphrey said smiling.

"Great!Let's get picking and when get to work on those poems!"Garth said with excitment in his voice.

Humphrey nodded and then began picking several purple flowers for Kate, while Garth picked lots of Red Roses for Lilly.

Both Garth, and Humphrey knew this would be the best Valentine's Day yet.

* * *

Kate woke up to the sound of paw steps and quickly opened her Amber eyes.

"Oh good morning Hutch,"Kate greeted seeing the other alpha drag some meat into the den for her.

"Morning Kate,"Hutch greeted back as he placed Kate's breakfast in front of her.

"Um do you know where Humphrey is?"Kate added seeing that her mate wasn't next to her anymore.

"Nope,"Hutch lied.

"Oh alright well thanks for breakfast I'll be sure to bring you lunch after I'm done with the afternoon hunt,"Kate replied.

"Thanks well I must be going now!"Hutch replied as he left Kate and Humphrey's den.

"Hmm...I wonder where Humphrey could be,"Kate thought as she began to eat her meal.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Lilly and Garth's den the white omega had just been given Breakfast by Can-do and when she asked about Garth he said that he hadn't seen her mate.

"It's so odd he's always on the morning hunt with Can-do,"Lilly thought as she ate her caribou.

After breakfast was over both Kate, and Lilly left their dens in search for Humphrey, and Garth.

"Oh hey Kate!"Lilly greeted seeing her sister walking towards her.

"Hey Lilly!"Kate greeted back.

"Have you seen Garth?"Lilly questioned looking at Kate with confusion in her eyes.

"Nope I haven't seen him, or Humphrey since last night,"Kate answered.

"That's so strange cause neither have I,"Lilly said as she let out a sigh.

"There must be something going on!"Kate pointed out.

"You think so?"Lilly replied.

"Well yeah!I mean like we normally see them both in the morning however today we haven't!"Kate responded.

"You're right something's definitely up!"Lilly barked.

"Let's see if we can find them, yeah?"Kate sugessted.

"Alright,"Lilly said.

With that both sisters let out on a mission to figure out what their mates were up to.

* * *

"And one more letter!"Humphrey cheered as he finished his poem for Kate.

"That looks perfect!"Garth said looking down at the poem which had been written in dirt along with a drawing of a huge heart with some of the purple flowers around it.

"Come check out mine!"Garth added walking over to his work.

Humphrey quickly walked over to his friend where the other poem was.

It had the red Roses around the poem with two small hearts at the sides.

"Wow...that looks amazing!"Humphrey said.

"Thanks,"Garth responded trying to hide a blush from the compliment.

"No Problem now come on we still have lots to do!"Humphrey smirked.

Garth nodded and then both wolves got started on the other things they were preparing for their mates.

* * *

"You know Lilly I'm starting to think they forgot that today is Valentine's day!"Kate snarled as she stopped walking.

"Me too,"The white omega admitted.

"They're probably off doing their own thing like always!"Kate added as she let out a growl.

"Yeah,"Lilly agreed feeling a bit hurt by Garth.

"Well I need to get going sis I'm doing the afternoon hunt,"Kate sighed as she nuzzled her sister.

"Kay see ya later,"Lilly replied as she nuzzled Kate back.

"See ya,"Kate replied as she walked off.

The day went by fast and for Garth and Humphrey they were most grateful for that.

However Lilly, and Kate both still felt like their mates had forgotten what day it was.

"Okay everything looks perfect!"Humphrey cheered.

"It sure does and just in time too because here comes Hutch, and Can-do with the dinner,"Garth added as he turned to face his other friends.

"Here ya go you two!"Hutch and Can-do said in unison dropping two caribou at Garth and Humphrey's paws.

"Thank you,"Humphrey replied.

"Yes thank you a lot it means so much to us!"Garth added.

"You're welcome we're happy to help!"Hutch said as Can-do nodded in agreement.

After that Can-do and Hutch both left to find Kate, and Lilly to bring them to where the huge surprise was.

* * *

"Kate!"Hutch called running into her den.

"What?"Kate asked looking up at her friend.

"There's an emergency!Come quickly!"Hutch cried.

Hearing that Kate bolted out of the den.

"What's going on!?"Kate demanded as she began to panic.

"It's Lilly she's in trouble hurry follow me!"Hutch lied running towards the surprise.

Kate waisted no time running after Hutch to get to where her sister was.

"Come on Lilly hurry up!"Can-do cried.

"I'm hurring!"Lilly replied running as quickly as she could.

The white omega had been told the same thing Kate had been told, and now that both sisters thought they needed to save

each other they had no idea what they were really in for.

Both Can-do and Hutch hadd led the sisters to the spot at the same time just as planned and smiled when Kate and Lilly saw each other.

"Lilly!"Kate cried running to her sister.

"Kate!"Lilly cried back.

The tan wolf quickly grabbed the white Wolf in a hug.

"Are you okay?"Hutch told me you were in trouble!"Kate explained.

"No, no!Are you okay?Can-do told me the same thing!"Lilly responded.

"Wait a minute..."Kate said as she let go of Lilly.

"Hutch what's-"Kate didn't get to finish her sentence when she realized both Hutch and Can-do were gone.

"Where'd they go?"Lilly asked looking around.

"No idea,"Kate answered.

Just then from behind some nearby bushes Humphrey, and Garth jumped out into sight and yelled "SURPISE!"

"Garth, Humphrey!"Kate and Lilly said in unison as they ran up to their mates.

"We've been looking for you two all day!"Kate added.

"Yeah!"Lilly barked.

"We couldn't let you ladies find us we were busy working on a big surprise for you both,"Garth explained.

"You were?"Kate and Lilly both asked in shock.

"Yes!"We would never forget about today!"Humphrey replied.

"We kinda thought you did..."Kate admitted feeling a bit embarrassed.

"That's alright, but come on follow us!"Humphrey said as he, and Garth began to lead their mates to the surprise.

Kate and Lilly both followed the male wolves to an area of dirt.

"Why'd you bring us here?"Lilly questioned looking up at Garth.

"Look,"Garth responded pointing to the writings in the dirt that had flowers and hearts around them.

Kate and Lilly's eyes grew wide...they were dumbfound...speachless.

Both sisters ran up to the poems who had their names on them and began to read.

As Lilly looked at her's she felt her heat melt.

To Lilly:

For you my sweet angel I would die  
I'd pick all the stars from the sky  
And give them all just for you  
To let you know how much I love you.

My angel I'll love you thru all eternity  
I would do anything for you sweetie  
I wrote this poem from my heart  
To let you know you're my sweetheart.

Please stay with me forever  
Take my hand and lets be together  
Lets fly up to the heavens above  
And show everyone we are in love. ~From yours truly Garth.

Lilly eye's teared up and she ran over where Garth was.

"I love you so much!"Lilly said nuzzling her mate.

"I love you too,"Garth responded nuzzling Lilly back.

Meanwhile Kate was still reading Humphrey's poem it was so wonderful she couldn't take her eyes off it.

To Kate:

Your beauty overwhelms me  
As I wrap my arms around you  
I press your softness tight  
Great passion fills my inner being  
I'm captured in your embrace  
Your eyes control my very soul  
The touch of your lips, heaven  
Forever frozen in time  
All else fades into nothing.~With Love~Humphrey.

"Oh Humphrey!"Kate said as she too teared up and ran over to her mate.

"I love you,"Humphrey added as he kissed Kate.

"I love you too,"Kate replied as she began kissing back.

Both couples were lost in each other nuzzling, cuddling, and kissing.

Then the four sat down to dinner and ate the caribou that Hutch, and Can-do brought for them and then after they finished Garth spoke up.

"Now then how about we all go howling?"Garth added looking into Lilly's lavender eyes.

"Yes!"Lilly agreed.

"Let's go!"Kate cheered.

With that both sisters ran towards Howling Rock with their mates following close behind.

When the four wolves reached their destination Lilly, and Garth went to their own spot while Kate, and Humphrey did the same.

Then both couples began to howl and all four wolves felt the same feeling as they sang their song with their one and only.

And that was feeling was indeed Love.

* * *

**:D Yay! Longest one-shot I've ever done!And yes I know tomorrow's Valentine's Day, but...I was so excited about posting this that I just couldn't wait until tomorrow!xD So you all get it a day early!c: So yeah review?I'd love to hear what you think about this story!owo**


End file.
